This invention relates to connector components, and more particularly, to a frame for fiber optic connectors.
Fiber optic cable and connector assemblies are well-known. A particular type of fiber optic connector is the MT (Mechanically Transferable) type, such as MTP or MPO types. MT style connectors, which are multifiber connectors that are in widespread use, typically include a connector body and a connector sleeve. The connector sleeve is capable of sliding on the body, which actuates a latching mechanism inside the body. The sleeve typically includes a pair of opposing edges or lips on both its upper and lower surfaces.
The MT style connector, as well as many other conventional connectors, generally effectively align the fibers connected therein in the absence of external forces. However, external forces applied to the connectors may adversely interfere with alignment of the fibers connected therein.
There is a general need for components that enhance the connectability and functionality of fiber optic components.
A clip that secures at least a pair of connectors is provided. The clip enables the connectors secured by the clip to be handled, as well as engaged and disengaged, as a group with mating connectors.
A floating clip frame assembly for retaining at least a pair of connectors may include a frame assembly that has inboard contact surfaces and a pair of opposing front and rear face contact surfaces. The front and rear face contact surfaces restrict movement of the connectors in a direction along a connector longitudinal axis. The inboard contact surfaces restrict movement of the connectors in a plane that is perpendicular to the connector longitudinal axis. Undercut surfaces on the front and rear portions of the frame may be employed.
The frame assembly may be formed by a discrete pair of opposing first and second inter-latching frame members, or frame members that are otherwise secured or held mutually together. The frame members may be configured such that the first frame member and the second frame member have the same shape. In this regard, the first frame member and the second frame member may be capable of being produced in the same mold.